


carry that weight

by piorunianrteci



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Smoking, było fajnie a potem się zjebało, durnie, frustracja pełną gębą, tchórze in love, wszyscy wiedzą że jesteście zakochani, yayoi to my
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piorunianrteci/pseuds/piorunianrteci
Summary: "you're going to carry that weight" czyli uniwersalna historia o tym, że każdy musi coś spieprzyć. a później dźwigać to gorzkie brzemię.shinkane widziane oczami yayoi.
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Kudos: 6





	carry that weight

wchodzenie w relacje międzyludzkie, a tym bardziej podtrzymywanie ich, nigdy nie było jej mocną stroną. codzienne interakcje z przedstawicielami, o zgrozo, tego samego, a jednocześnie tak odległego, gatunku przyprawiały ją o nieprzyjemne spazmy. wesołe szczebiotanie, wymienianie niezręcznych uwag o pogodzie sprawiało, że każdy mały kawałek jej duszy i godności ulegał implozji. nienawidziła rozmów; wypowiadane słowa zawsze brzmiały nieszczerze, jakby przykryte płaszczem kurtuazji i przesłodzonej obłudy. właśnie tego nauczyła się podczas swojego dwudziestopięcioletniego życia – usta zawsze kłamią. była to prawda bolesna, przykra, a zarazem potrzebna niczym tlen, by odnaleźć się w tym zepsutym do cna społeczeństwie. ufała tylko oczom – tym dwóm niepozornym zbiorom pręcików i czopków, połączeniu tęczówki i źrenicy. one... one nie potrafiły kłamać. wszelkie emocje widoczne były jak na dłoni, a yayoi uwielbiała zapadać się w tym metafizycznym świecie analizowania paskudnego gatunku, jakim byli ludzie.

ludzie... było tyle definicji i sposobów, by ich opisać. szmaciane lalki, drewniane kukiełki trzymane w obślizgłych mackach wrednego losu, zdane tylko na łaskę przypadku. zbiór subatomowych cząstek, sekwencje genów, składające się w zawiłe konformacje i układy. czasami byli też dla niej kupą stęchłego mięcha przytwierdzoną do pożółkłych kości, dźwiganych przez słabe, wycieńczone szkielety. najbardziej nie lubiła tych, którym mogła przykleić przeklętą łatkę potwora; monstrum skrytego pod płaszczem dobroci i charyzmy. tych bała się najbardziej. jednak pośród całej tej ludzkiej masy, zlewającej się w jeden obraz, istniała jej ulubiona dwójka. ulubiona para, której zdystansowane obserwowanie w wymownej ciszy, dawało o wiele więcej radości niż czytanie pradawnej literatury. byli o wiele ciekawsi niż neonowe hologramy migocące wieczorami przed powiekami kobiety. byli rozkoszni. i miała do nich niesamowitą słabość. choć tak niebotycznie skrajni, niczym wycięci z dwóch różnych światów i wymiarów, będący na odmiennych krańcach tej samej miary, uzupełniali się niczym puzzle z jednej układanki. to był jej ulubiony ludzki paradoks.

wiedziała to od samego początku; od pierwszego dnia, gdy tylko pojawiła się w pracy. była niewinna, wręcz nieskalana złem i brudem otaczającego świata. jakby żyła w groteskowej mydlanej bańce, która nie pozwalała splamić jej niedorzecznie czystej duszy. jej niecodzienny, odklejony od popielatej codzienności, charakter szedł w parze z równie niepozornym wyglądem – spoglądała ufnie i łagodnie na świat, a w dużych, orzechowych oczach królowało zrozumienie. była skrajnością; jednocześnie płochliwa niczym łania, drżąca w tym toksycznym, wieczornym deszczu niczym osika, a zarazem stanowcza i uparta. wiedziała, kiedy tylko opuścili przeklętą furgonetkę; kiedy zobaczyła jak jej źrenice rozszerzają się w niemym zachwycie, gdy spogląda w jego kierunku. i nie mogła się jej dziwić. gdyby tylko gustowała w mężczyznach, zadurzyłaby się w nim po same uszy, poszła na samo dno platonicznej admiracji.

bo nie można było zaprzeczyć, że kougami shinya, ten dwudziestoośmiolatek z bagażem doświadczeń o wiele większym niż całej pierwszej jednostki, był zdecydowanie najseksowniejszą, najbardziej intrygującą, a przy tym prawdopodobnie najtragiczniejszą częścią dywizji. kruczoczarne, trochę przydługie i sterczące w każdą stronę, włosy zawsze były w nieładzie, a ciemne brwi mocno ściągnięte w chmurnym grymasie. nie było chwili, by nie trzymał nonszalancko papierosa pomiędzy wargami, a zblazowane płótno jego twarzy przypominało kamienny posąg. cała jego osoba wyglądała niczym wykuta z cennego marmuru; był niedorzecznie idealny, a zarazem tak samo zimny i niewzruszony. tylko ta jedna obsesyjna myśl sprawiała, że jego rysy wykrzywiały się w groteskowej złości, będąc dowodem, że wciąż ma jakiekolwiek uczucia. nawet jeśli chęć zemsty była tylko jedynym z nich.

yayoi nie mogła odtrącić od siebie tej jednej myśli, która natarczywie do niej powracała, szczególnie w niedorzecznych, absolutnie nieodpowiednich momentach. odbijała się echem między skroniami, kiedy tylko spoglądała w _jego_ kierunku i wiedziała, że gdyby kougami był kolorem, miałby barwę popielatą niczym burzowe chmury rozciągające się nad tokijskim krajobrazem; był idealnym połączeniem dobra i zła, sprawiedliwości i zemsty. jednak nie miał w sobie nic z czystej szarości; był nieokreślony, nieopisany niczym ta wyjątkowa, niecodzienna barwa kryjąca w sobie domieszki innych odcieni. bywał smutnym szafirowym firmamentem, wypełnionym jedynie krzykiem rozpaczy i żalu, a czasem nocnym niebem, tak ciemnym, że wszystko inne ginęło pośród niego, tonęło w nieskończonej otchłani nienawiści i mroku, który krył głęboko pod skórą.

kiedy spoglądała na niego z ukosa, siedzącego przy biurku nieopodal jej własnego, wyglądał niczym dzikie zwierzę; jak wilk zamknięty pośród grafitowych ścian, bez szans na ucieczkę. spoglądał nieufnie i wrogo, a stalowe spojrzenie smutnych oczu ziało przeraźliwą wręcz pustką. od dawna nie wyglądał jak człowiek; cała jego aura budziła skojarzenie z drapieżnikiem, który trwał w stanie skupienia, przedziwnego uśpienia, czyhając na odpowiednią okazję do ataku. nawet sposób, w jaki się poruszał, sprawiał, że nie mogła myśleć o nim w inny sposób; był niczym czarna pantera, choć kroczył dumnie, głowę miał delikatnie pochyloną, spoglądając spod byka na wszystko, co go otaczało. nie mogła zaprzeczyć, shinya stał się uosobieniem, namacalnym przykładem pięknej bestii, która w zamknięciu przeistaczała się w świra na sznurku. choć zachowywał pozory normalności, w jego oczach wciąż widoczne było to _coś;_ coś dzikiego, co powodowało ciarki na wystających kręgach yayoi.

mimowolnie westchnęła, jakby całkowicie straciła nad sobą kontrolę. dlaczego ona w ogóle o tym myśli? pragnęła się otrząsnąć, zająć umysł czymkolwiek innym, jednak osobliwa dwójka wciąż migotała przed powiekami. nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć, kiedy ta niedorzeczna myśl rozbłysła, niczym noworoczne fajerwerki, w jej głowie. bo to było całkiem urocze; ten cały bestialski, drapieżny kougami, który tylko w nielicznych momentach stawał się bardziej _ludzki._ choć można było policzyć je na palcach jednej dłoni, to jednak istniały chwile, gdy zrzucał swój pancerz zezwierzęcenia, odkrywając delikatniejszą stronę. spoglądał wtedy na tę kruszynę, tsunemori akane, i łagodniał jak za machnięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. nie przypominał już udręczonego wilka, stroniącego od ludzkości, a bardziej dużego, kudłatego pupila, nieśmiało proszącego o okruchy uwagi. i choć wciąż trzymał ten nieznośny dystans, yayoi widziała, jak mur obronny rozpada się wokół niego. patrzył na nią z podziwem, a zarazem ogromną troską i kobieta wiedziała, że nie była to przyjacielska opiekuńczość. największa bestia pierwszej dywizji miała uczucia, a co więcej – jeden słaby punkt, który starała się ukryć za wszelką cenę.

choć brzmiało to przerażająco, ona naprawdę lubiła na nich patrzeć; z niedorzeczną fascynacją obserwowała dynamikę ich relacji, zastanawiając się, dokąd poprowadzi ich złowieszczy los. byli miłą odmianą w okrutnym, przepełnionym przemocą, świecie. nie musieli okazywać sobie wielkich czułości, aby gdzieś pod żebrami czuła szybsze kołatanie serca. i to było naprawdę niepokojące. gdy tylko dostrzegała nieśmiałe, ukradkowe spojrzenia przepełnione zachwytem i frenezją, miała wrażenie, jak całe jej wnętrze robi się mięciutkie niczym mochi, a oddech mimowolnie spłyca. odczuwała napięcie między nimi, jak gdyby nie była tylko obserwatorem, lecz brała czynny udział w miłosnej grze onieśmielenia. i pragnęła ujrzeć na własne oczy, jak porzucają łańcuchy zahukania i wstydliwości, jak skracają dystans, oddając się temu, co rządziło w klatce zbudowanej z żeber, jednak, jak na ironię i złośliwość losu, nigdy to nie nastało.

było kilka takich chwil, kiedy myślała, że to _ten_ moment. moment przełamania, punkt zwrotny. bo przecież gdyby nic do siebie nie czuli, nie reagowaliby w taki sposób, prawda?

choć z shinyą pracowała dobrych kilka lat, na palcach jednej ręki mogła policzyć chwile, kiedy jego marmurowa, niewzruszona twarz przybierała jakiekolwiek emocje. należał raczej do tej grupy osób, która ze stoickim spokojem podchodzi do każdej, nawet najbardziej kryzysowej, sytuacji. jednak to, co _wtedy_ zobaczyła, wyryło się w jej pamięci na bardzo długo. być może już nigdy nie zapomni tej rozpaczy, wykrzywiającej jego usta, absolutnego przerażenia ziejącego z, przeważnie zimnych, oczu. ani trochę nie przypominał samego siebie – jego cerze bliżej było odcieniem do kredy, kropelki potu ciągnęły się wzdłuż skroni, a rozbiegane spojrzenie błagało o jakąkolwiek pomoc. jego dumna, wyprostowana postawa zniknęła gdzieś w groteskowym zgarbieniu, a on sam cały drżał, wyglądając przy tym niczym mały, przestraszony chłopiec. jedynie jego ręce nie pasowały do tego żałosnego widoku; mocno i dzielnie trzymał w ramionach bezwładne, poobijane ciało pani inspektor, która przypominała małą kukiełkę w porównaniu do jego umięśnionej sylwetki. i wtedy yayoi była pewna, pewna jak nigdy wcześniej, że on naprawdę kocha tę kruszynę.

dlaczego więc nigdy nie wydusił z siebie nic więcej? dlaczego kiedy tylko akane uchyliła powieki, ten przerośnięty gamoń założył maskę obojętności, mamrocząc oklepane _dobrze, że nic ci nie jest_? och, bogowie, pragnęła go udusić; chwycić za przydługie kłaki, a potem porządnie przeciągnąć po zakurzonej podłodze departamentu. jednak, jak na ironię losu, nie mogła. nie mogła interweniować, pociągać za niewidzialne sznurki, pchać drewniane kukiełki w jej wymarzonych kierunkach. przecież to nawet nie była jej sprawa, na wszelkie istniejące bóstwa. dlaczego więc nie potrafiła odpuścić, zostawiając całą resztę w szponach prześmiewczego losu?

losu, który okazał się być ich największym wrogiem.

każdego dnia, niezmiennie od kilku miesięcy, przeklinała shinyę – jego egoizm, chęć zemsty, a przede wszystkim to, że odebrał szansę na szczęście nie tylko sobie, lecz także i jej. chyba nigdy wcześniej nie widziała akane tak zdewastowanej, rozbitej na milion kawałków, które ledwo mogła utrzymać w drobnych dłoniach. wyglądała jeszcze kruszej, zupełnie jakby tonęła w policyjnym mundurze; jej skóra była blada, niezdrowo i nienaturalnie, tak, że przypominała zapomniane pergaminy. a w oczach dostrzegła ten żal, który zalewał również serce yayoi. nie mogła znieść tego smutku, który przygasił pełne nadziei spojrzenie, tych wyrzutów sumienia, które zdeptały jej wierną, ufną postawę. widziała, jak z dnia na dzień, pani inspektor niknie w oczach, stając się coraz bardziej apatyczną, tak niedorzecznie bierną, co tylko gryzło się z codziennym usposobieniem tsunemori. jej twarz nie wyrażała już nic; była niczym pusta skorupa, plastikowy manekin niezdolny do wyrażania żadnych uczuć. i gdy yayoi myślała, że to już koniec; że pierwsza dywizja straci kolejnego inspektora, tym razem przez hipnotyczny, zobojętniały letarg, dostrzegła _emocję._ nie potrafiła ubrać jej w słowa, zdefiniować i opisać, jednak mięśnie tej marmurowej, niewzruszonej twarzy wreszcie nieznacznie drgnęły. a ona sama poczuła ogromną ulgę.

gdy odkryła powód tej niespodziewanej zmiany, była pewna, że jej serce musiało pęknąć z żalu. ta kruszyna, ta biedna i osamotniona kruszyna, czekała, by biuro opustoszało, a następnie wyciągała ze swojej zakazanej szuflady _jego_ kurtkę, ulubione papierosy, a potem odpalała jednego, stawiała na sztorc, pozwalając, by dym otulał ją niczym nieobecne ramiona mężczyzny, by to połączenie zapachów, mogło ją zabrać do czasów, gdy kougami siedział przy biurku tuż obok. siedział, zerkając nieśmiało w jej kierunku, uciekając spojrzeniem, gdy odwracała głowę. tylko w tych nielicznych momentach twarz akane przybierała rumieńców; choć wyginała drobne usta w uśmiechu, po jej policzkach płynęły łzy, zostawiając wilgotne ślady na skórze. bogowie, gdzie litość, gdzie miłosierdzie? to było nieludzkie, nie do zniesienia, by oglądać ten upiorny spektakl cierpień, który nie miał końca. był niczym zapętlony cykl, niezmienna sekwencja bólu i żalu, wypalających trzewia, jątrzących się jak na nowo rozdrapana rana.

bywały momenty, w których nie obwiniała już kougamiego, odpuszczając mu grzechy, zrzucając całą odpowiedzialność na samą siebie. była obserwatorem, naocznym świadkiem tego uczucia, które nawet nie zdążyło zakiełkować, a zostało rozdarte przez kły bezwzględnego losu. przecież pamiętała ten moment; wciąż miała go przed oczami – ten pierwszy raz, gdy poczuła potrzebę zainterweniowania; pragnęła chwycić ich za fraki i zmusić, by wyznali sobie nawzajem uczucia. pierwszy raz zaangażowała się w czyjąś relację do tego stopnia, że odczuwała frustrację i niespełnienie, doprowadzające ją do szału. wmawiała sobie, nie mogła nic zrobić; absolutnie nic. patrzyła jedynie, jak burzą swoje mury, przełamują kolejne lody, zacierają granice między _inspektorem, a_ _egzekutorem_. widziała, była świadkiem, jak kochają się bez słów, wymieniając jedynie te przeklęte spojrzenia, w których skumulowane były wszelkie emocje, by następnie odejść w swoje strony. raz jeszcze poczuła nieprzyjemny ścisk w żołądku. była tak kurewsko rozsierdzona; pytania mnożyły, piętrzyły się w jej głowie, domagając się jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi. której jak na złość nie było.

_dlaczego?_

tylko to jedno słowo miała w głowie; dlaczego to właśnie ona musiała zdefiniować ich relację? dlaczego nie mogli zrobić tego sami, powiedzieć tych kilku słów? dlaczego nie dali sobie szansy, choć ona wierzyła w nich od pierwszego dnia?

nie było nikogo, kto mógłby jej odpowiedzieć. kto mógłby zrozumieć frustrację i niespełnienie, które pośrednio odczuwała. choć to nie była jej _miłość_ , nie potrafiła pozbyć się tej goryczy, tego okrutnego, okropnie męczącego uczucia, że utraciła coś bezpowrotnie. coś, co nie zdążyło się nawet na dobre zacząć.

zerknęła przez okno, otaczając wzrokiem nad wyraz spokojną, tokijską panoramę. popielate, burzowe niebo znów przypomniało jej o kougamim i poczuła, jak w umyśle pojawia się ta jedna myśl. niedorzeczna i oklepana, która ani nie pomogła, ani nie pocieszyła, lecz dała coś innego. cierpką świadomość, że każdy w życiu musi coś stracić. każdy musi mieć choć jedną rzecz, którą spieprzył, która będzie go prześladować niczym mara niespełnienia, pojawiać w sennych majakach i nieustannie kłuć w okolicy serca. choć to było bolesne, absolutnie okrutne, uświadomiła sobie, że _każdy ma ten ciężar, który będzie nieść przez życie._

dla nich, dla jej dwójki ulubieńców; pani inspektor i egzekutora, dla akane i kougamiego była to ich _miłość._ uczucie, które istniało tylko w nieśmiałych spojrzeniach wymienianych między jednym, a drugim biurkiem. niewyrażona emocja, pozostająca w ich krwioobiegach niczym śmiertelna trucizna.

miłość, której nie dali szansy. 


End file.
